Sister
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: bagaimana jika saudara sendiri saling 'memakan' satu sama lain dalam artian yang berbeda? /"Hnghh-Aku... lapar."/"Kau menggodaku, hm?" /"Nii-san..."/"Kemanapun sayapmu terbang, aku akan ikut Nii-san."/ "Kau sudah 'memakan'ku terlalu banyak."/ Warning!: Rate M (For Lime and Blood incest) Not for under 17! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, you've been hard warned! :) RnR please?


Hard warning **: incest, EYD kacau, Typos, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

Pair **: Sasuke x Hinata**

Genre **: Romance/ hurt *?***

Rate **: M for Lime-kecut dan 'sedikit' gore**

Story by **: Hikari no Aoi.**

Disclaimer: **Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimotto-san.**

 **IMPORTANT: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME! Bagi anak kecil yang nekat masuk, risiko ditanggung sendiri :V**

 **YANG GA SUKA SASUHINA SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' :D**

 **You've been warned ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut Biru tua itu berdiri memandang Lembayung senja, Matahari yang terbenam di Ufuk Barat Yang terlihat begitu indahnya mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Angin musim Gugur yang berhembus pelan tak membuatnya kedinginan, ia justru semakin menikmatinya. Betah berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan Awan yang semakin menggelap.

Rumah yang dibangun di atas bukit itu menyajikan pemandangan begitu indah, dimana penghuninya bisa memandang dengan leluasa Kota Konoha di bawah sana, juga bisa menikmati betapa indahnya senja terbenam di depan mata. Benar-benar megah, mewah dan mempesona.

Saat Sepasang tangan yang begitu hangat melingkar di pinggang mungilnya, Hinata hanya terdiam dan tak meresponnya. "Sudah malam, kau seharusnya mandi."

Iris Lavender itu meredup, kemudian terpejam menikmati pelukan hangat sang Kakak. Saat Telapak tangan itu semakin mengerat, ia baru membuka suaranya. "Nii-san..."

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan Leher Hinata, lalu menghirup wangi kesukaanya itu dalam-dalam. "Hm?" jawabnya pelan.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menjelajah Lehernya dengan lebih leluasa. Hembusan nafas kakaknya yang Hangat dan terasa berat itu benar-benar menggelitik syaraf Lehernya.

"Kakak... sudah mandi?" perlahan, gadis itu mulai merasakan lidah panas sang kakak yang bermain disana. Tangannya yang aktif juga mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuh depan Hinata. "Ja-jangan disini-hh..."

Sasuke Uchiha semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia lebih berani menciumi Leher jenjang itu dengan lebih agresif lagi. Tanpa ada penolakan dari Hinata, semakin mudah baginya untuk menggigitnya kecil-kecil. "Hn."

Ia tak menuruti atau menolak perkataan Hinata barusan, yang penting saat ini adalah untuk menandai tubuh adiknya itu dengan Kissmark miliknya.

Sasuke mulai bertindak lebih jauh, menyesap leher itu lebih kuat dan menggigitnya sedikit lebih keras.

Adiknya memekik tertahan. Jemari lentik Hinata terangkat, kemudian meremas Rambut Raven yang masih basah itu. Sasuke benar, dia sudah mandi. "Hnghh-Aku... lapar."

Suara Hinata yang terdengar serak menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke, pemuda bermata _Onyxs_ itu kemudian memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadap padanya. Ia menatap _Amethyst_ sang adik dengan lekat-lekat. "Kau mau makan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan tatapan cemas.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, manik Mutiaranya mulai meredup. "Tapi aku ingin berhenti makan."

Sasuke mengusap pipi Kanan Hinata, membawa wajah itu semakin mendekat padanya, kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Ia ingin memenuhi apa yang Hinata inginkan, karena itulah tanggung jawab seorang kakak bukan? "Kenapa, hm?"

Sang adik mendekat, memeluk dada Bidang Sasuke yang masih telanjang dan belum mengenakan pakaian. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada Bahu Sasuke, Hinata kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Kau wangi."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, di eratkannya pinggang mungil gadis itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Makanlah, jika kau lapar."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, ia semakin menjatuhkan Kepalanya yang terasa berat pada Bahu yang kokoh itu-seolah memang disanalah tempatnya untuk bersandar. Ia tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sasuke.

"Hina?" tak mendapatkan respon dari Hinata, Sasuke menunduk. menatap wajah teduh sang adik yang terlihat memerah. "Kau sakit?"

Hinata membuka Kelopak matanya dengan sayu, melirik Obsidian Hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya cemas. Ia menyukainya, cara Sasuke memandanginya seperti ini... begitu mempesona. "Nii..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Jemari lentik adiknya membelai lembut Garis Rahangnya, terus bergerak ke belakang telinganya sebelum memberikan kekuatan untuk mendorong Kepalanya semakin mendekat. Membawa Sasuke untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, Kakinya yang telanjang sedikit berjingkat untuk bisa menyeimbangi tinggi Sasuke. Dan ia semakin merasa aman saat tangan kakaknya itu meremas Pinggangnya dengan lembut.

Bibir mereka kemudian menyatu, saling menempel dengan erat dan menuntut. Tidak ada yang menyerang, ataupun membuka insiatif, mereka berdua hanya ingin menikmatinya-momen berharga ini.

Dekapan erat yang Sasuke berikan pada Pinggulnya semakin membuat Hinata memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan semua ini. Meski kenyataan membuat mereka terbentur dengan Hubungan mereka yang terlarang. Karena mereka berdua adalah... saudara angkat.

Hinata melingkarkan Tangannya pada tengkuk sang kakak, lalu mendorongnya lebih kuat lagi. Jika terus seperti ini... ia benar-benar bisa lapar dan Hilang kendali.

Sang kakak Tahu bahwa Hinata akan berubah. Oleh karena itu ia Mulai mengambil alih permainan, dengan menyesap Bibir bawah Hinata yang kenyal. menjilatnya sesekali lalu menggigitnya pelan. Gemas menikmati daging yang berwarna merah Muda menggoda itu. Lidahnya yang lihai juga mengambil bagian untuk membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkanya masuk.

"Hngh..." lenguhan lirih sang adik yang begitu terdengar merdu di telinganya, membuat Sasuke semakin kuat menghisap Lidah Hinata. Hingga merubah Ciuman yang semula lembut itu menjadi sebuah ciuman keposesifan. Dan tentusaja, Sasuke juga tidak merasa keberatan.

Bunyi decapan mulai terdengar di Balkon kamar Hinata samar-samar, gadis yang tak terbalut oleh sehelai sebenang itupun meremas rambut sang kakak, hanyut dalam ciumannya yang menuntut dan egois. Karena pada dasarnya... Mereka berdua sama-sama apatis.

"Nghh..." Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, semuanya terasa mengabur dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Bahkan, Lidah Sasuke yang semakin menyusup masuk kedalam Rongga mulutnya membuat Hinata mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Tubuhnya melemas.

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil adiknya untuk semakin mendekat dan memberinya tumpuan, karena ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata jatuh begitu saja. Kemudian, bersamaan dengan menguatnya pegangan Sasuke terhadap tubuh lemas adiknya, diremasnya Pinggul sital itu dengan gemas. Tangan kirinya yang aktif juga bergerak untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada pantat Hinata, hingga membuat gadis itu melenguh tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah Hinata yang mungil berusaha untuk mengimbangi permainan Sasuke, namun sayangnya, ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu-apalagi memberikan Hinata tempo permainan, tidak... hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena Sasukelah yang akan memegang kendali.

Menekan kembali bibirnya pada Mulut Hinata yang terasa hangat, Sasuke semakin mengeksplorasi rongga itu lebih dalam. Dengan penuh keegoisan, di sesapnya berulangkali lidah mungil Hinata hingga pemiliknya melenguh karena kehabisan udara. Sasuke tidak perduli, yang penting mereka berdua menikmati hal ini.

"Aghh!" Hinata memekik pelan saat sang kakak menghempaskanya dengan kasar di atas kasur King size miliknya, gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke menggendongnya kedalam!

"Kau menggodaku, hm?" sang kakak segera menindihnya, tak membiarkan Hinata menghirup nafas lama-lama karena ia segera kembali menciumnya. Meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang beberapa saat lalu tertunda.

Decapan lidah mereka berdua yang saling beradu liar membuat suasanan semakin memanas, bahkan saking besarnya hasrat Sasuke terhadap adiknya tersebut, membuat Hinata harus terengah-engah mengisi dadanya dengan pasokan udara yang terbatas.

"A-aghh... nii!" gadis itu mengerang, kedua tangan Sasuke yang lihai memainkan titik sensitif pada dadanya membuat tubuh Hinata menggelinjang. Semangat Sasuke yang begitu menggebu membuat Keringat Hinata mulai membasahi dahinya. Sepertinya ia akan kuwalahan menghadapi kakaknya.

Sasuke meneguk liur adiknya sebanyak mungkin yang ia dapat, lalu dengan rakus, dikulumnya lagi bibir menggoda itu Hingga pemiliknya mengerang karena begitu menikmatinya. Sampai kapanpun, Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya ini, tidak boleh!

Hinata itu... hanya milik Sasuke Seorang.

"Nii-ghh.." cengkraman lembut pada Pundaknya membuat Sasuke berhenti, di lepaskanya bibir yang sudah agak membengkak itu hingga menciptakan benang Saliva mereka yang akhirnya terputus karena jarak. Ia memandang dengan seksama wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan air Liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Kedua Matanya yang meredup itu membuat Jantung Sasuke berdegup cepat. Tak tahukah adiknya itu kalau saat ini penampilanya sangat seksi dan menantang!? "Hmm?"

Hinata terengah, nafasnya yang terasa patah-patah membuat dadanya naik turun untuk mengisi pasokan udara. "Aku... lapar."

.

.

.

Sister

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah Kelinci percobaan pertama, diciptakan untuk menjadi _Mutan_ yang dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat demi ilmu pengobatan Manusia. Selama Tiga Tahun Hidupnya, seharipun ia tak pernah lepas dari Obat, suntikan, dan pengawasan orang asing yang selalu berlalu lalang di depan kamar khususnya. Ia adalah Balita tawanan... yang tak pernah mengerti dengan kasih sayang.

Ia bahkan tak pernah bermain dengan anak-anak normal seperti pada umumnya, yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah selang dan suntikan asing yang terus diberikan pada tubuh kecilnya setiap hari. Ia bahkan tak tahu... apa itu ayah dan ibu.

Berhasil dengan percobaan pertama, mereka kemudian menciptakan kembali _Mutan_ kedua bernama Hinata Uchiha. Kelebihanya dalam melihat benda yang berukuran kecil adalah keberhasilan tersendiri dalam dunia Kesehatan. Belum lagi, sifatnya yang lebih stabil dibanding dengan Sasuke semakin memudahkan para peneliti untuk mengembangkan sel-sel miliknya.

Hanya saja, setiap hal pasti ada risikonya. Setiap tindakan pasti ada dampak negatif dan positifnya, Dan hal itu adalah; Semakin lama, semakin ada yang tidak beres dengan pertumbuhan Hinata. Ia hidup normal, semua sel yang ada dalam tubuhnya sangat normal. namun makanannyalah yang berubah menjadi mengerikan. Ia... kanibal.

"Arghh!" Sasuke mengerang, di remasnya Sprei Putih itu untuk menahan rasa Sakit yang mendera pundaknya. Tak perduli betapa kusut penampilanya saat ini, yang penting baginya adalah untuk memuaskan Hinata.

 _Clap! Clap!_

Suara Kunyahan Hinata yang tengah memakan daging Sasuke terdengar begitu nyaring. Matanya yang sendu tak berkedip memandangi Luka menganga di pundak sang kakak, ia bahkan semakin mempercepat kunyahanya agar bisa mengigit daging berlumur darah segar itu lagi. Bau anyir yang menguar sama sekali tak membuatnya jijik.

 _Nii-san..._

 _Kraukk!_

"Hargghhh!" setiap gigitan Hinata, setiap kunyahannya terkadang membuat Sasuke merasa mual. Suara gemelutuk giginya yang menghaluskan daging miliknya terdengar begitu miris. Ingin Sasuke menolaknya, Hanyasaja... ia tak bisa menghentikanya, karena hanya dialah... sumber kehidupan Hinata-adik tersayangnya.

 _Gluk!_

Ditatapnya sang adik yang tengah menelan makanannya, ia tampak puas. Bibirnya yang berlumuran darah miliknya, membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia. Setidaknya ia bisa bersama Hinata, dan akan Sasuke lakukan apapun demi bisa bersamanya.

"Hagh.. sudah kenyang?" kehilangan Banyak darah membuat pandangan Sasuke mengabur, ia butuh istirahat untuk mengembalikan keadaanya seperti semula, karena dia adalah Mutan, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk beregenerasi dan memulihkan semua luka-lukanya.

Hinata membungkuk, mengusap dada bidang sang kakak yang berlumuran darah. Ia hanya menantapnya kosong sambil mengeluarkan lidah mungilnya untuk menjilatnya perlahan. Gadis ini sama sekali tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Sang kakak.

Sasuke kembali memekik tertahan, diusapnya surai Indigo sang adik yang terjatuh di atas Lukanya. Jika tidak dipegangi, Mahkota halus itu akan kotor terkena darahnya. "Hinata, apa yang ka-ughh..."

Pemuda Uchiha itu melenguh, Lidah hangat Hinata begitu terasa menggelitik syaraf tubuhnya saat sang adik itu menjilati lehernya. Apakah.. Hinata akan menggigitnya disana?

 _Nii-san..._

"Apa kau akan-arghhhh!" pekikan itu berubah menjadi nyaring saat Hinata mengoyak daging Sasuke kembali, menyuil daging leher Sasuke dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya, lalu mengunyahnya Hingga mengeluarkan suara yang bergemelutuk seperti sedang memakan wortel mentah. Hinata hanya menatap sang kakak kosong. Pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa daging Sasuke terasa nikmat dan hambar di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun, ia masih bisa berfikir bahwa sang kakak tersayangnya itu merasa tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Hanya saja... ia terlalu lapar untuk mendengar erangan memilikan itu.

"-ARGHH!" seolah... ia tak pernah mendengar raungan kesakitan Sasuke. Kakaknya yang dengan senang hati menjadi makanannya.

 _Nii-san..._

Namun, dari kedua bola matanya, Yang ada dihadapanya sekarang ini hanyalah... makanan lezat. Bukan sang kakak.

"Ugh, Hina-Aghhh!"

 _Nii-san..._

"Hah... Makanlah sepuas-ARGHHH!"

 _Kraukkkk!_

"HANGHHH!"

 _Clap! Clap!_

 _Nii-san... Nikmat._

.

.

.

Sister

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya saat angin yang terasa dingin masuk melewati Jendela kamar Hinata yang tak tertutup. Mengusap tempat tidur di sisinya, Onyxsnya langsung terbelalak saat ia tak menemukan Hinata disampingnya.

Kemana adiknya?

Dicarinya sang adik ke kamar mandi, namun tak ia temukan disana. Mencari ke dapur, Hinata juga tak berada di tempat itu. Sasuke semakin panik, debaran Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat saat ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Hinata dimanapun. Apakah...

Hinata meninggalkannya?

Membuka pintu Kamarnya dengan kasar, Sasuke memanggil nama sang adik keras-keras. agar ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah mencarinya dan bisa menjawab panggilannya. "Hinata kau dima-."

Lalu, Sasuke menemukanya, sosok anak perempuan bersurai Biru tua tengah memandangi Hujan dari Jendela kamarnya. Pandanganya yang kosong nampak begitu terluka saat melihat tetes-tetes air di Kaca Jendela. Telapak tanganya yang kurus seakan mencoba untuk menerobos kaca bening itu, lalu mengadah agar bisa merasakan dinginnya air Hujan yang tengah menetes deras.

Hinata ingin kebebasan.

Memikirkan sebuah asumsi itu membuat Sasuke menahan nafas. Apakah benar Hinata ingin pergi meninggalkanya dan merasakan dunia tanpa belenggu yang melindunginya? Apakah benar ia akan kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga?

Begitu Mendengar teriakan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu, Hinata kemudian menoleh. Menatap kakaknya yang tengah tersengal mengatur nafasnya. Ada apa? Ia terlihat kacau. "Nii-san..."

Sasuke menghambur ke pelukan Hinata, pemuda berambut Raven itu segera mendekap adik kesayanganya itu erat-erat. Ia takut kehilangan Hinata, ia takut kehilangan cintanya. Karena... hanya Hinatalah semangat Sasuke untuk bisa hidup sampai sejauh ini, karena Hinatalah yang mampu menaklukan dirinya yang begitu liar.

Dan dengan Hinata saja, Sasuke sudah merasa memiliki segalanya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi?" nada Sasuke yang terdengar serak membuat Hinata mengernyit. Apa maksudnya?

Dengan lembut, Hinata melepaskan diri dan menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari tahu apa makna kalimat yang dilontarkanya barusan. "Kemana?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengusap Pipi pucat itu, Hinata tampak lebih kurus sekarang. "Seandainya bebas, Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Gadis itu menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kemanapun sayapmu terbang, aku akan ikut Nii-san."

Sasuke tersenyum, dengan lembut di peluknya tubuh polos itu ke dalam dekapanya. Selamanya... ia akan selalu berada di sisi Hinata, adiknya tercinta sampai kapanpun.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku, Hinata?"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu membalas pelukan sang kakak, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan pemuda itu di cuaca dingin seperti ini. "Nii-san..."

Sasuke tahu bahwa ia dan Hinata memang saling membutuhkan. namun fikiran tetang sang adik yang menginginkan kebebasan, terkadang masih mampu untuk membuatnya hatinya kalut. "Aku ingin kau disisiku." Ujarnya posesif.

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, ia membenamkan wajah meronanya pada pundak sang kakak. Sampai kapanpun, Hinata tak akan pernah beranjak dari sisinya yang begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Gerakan kecil pada pundaknya membuat Sasuke Tersadar akan sesuatu, pemuda Berusia Dua Puluh Tahun itu kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak pakai baju, hm?" lalu dengan usil, diusapnya punggung telanjang itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian merambat Turun. "Kau bisa sakit."

Hinata mendesis, diremasnya punggung sang kakak dengan pelan. Menyalurkan hasrat yang mulai tercipta saat bibir Sasuke kembali bermain di lehernya. "Ni-hh..."

Sasuke menyeringai, disesapnya Leher jenjang itu dengan kuat. Tak perduli bahwa sudah banyak sekali tanda merah yang sudah ia buat di sana. "Atau... kau memang menggodaku?"

Tubuh Hinata melemas, di cengkramnya pundak sang kakak dengan agak kuat. "A-aku..."

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman pelan, ia lebih tertarik dengan tulang selangka yang seolah menggoda Sasuke untuk menggigitnya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Hinata."

Gadis bersurai Birutua itu kembali mengangguk pelan, membiarkan sang kakak melakukan hal yang lebih pada tubuhnya. Walau secara moral, memang hubungan ini telah salah dari awal. "A-aku mencintai nii-san..."

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata barusan membuat Sasuke menyeringai, dihimpitnya tubuh mungil adik kecilnya itu pada Kaca jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau harus membayar yang kemarin, Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat Kaki kiri sang adik dan menempelkannya pada pinggulnya. "Kau sudah 'memakan'ku terlalu banyak."

Hinata melenguh, diremasnya lembut rambut sang kakak yang sudah bermain dengan kedua dadanya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan gantian 'memakan' sang adik di pagi hari, dan membiarkan tubuhnya di 'makan' oleh Hinata di malam hari.

Hidup itu adil, bukan?

"Aghhh! N-nii-san!" cengkraman tangan Hinata semakin erat pada pundak Sasuke, gadis berusia Tujuh Belas Tahun itu memekik tertahan saat sang kakak mulai memasuki dirinya lebih dalam dengan perlahan. "N-nii..uhh..."

Sang sulung Uchiha itu membenamkan wajahnya di bukit kembar Hinata, menikmati reaksi yang Hinata berikan terhadap dirinya. Terkadang, balas dendam itu memang menyenangkan. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

Sister

.

.

.

Well, uhh ini Oneshot rate M lemon-gore pertama Hika. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya -_-'

Umm... aku ga tahu harus bilang apa, ni ide ngalir begitu aja setelah nonton film dengan judul 'Pupa' T_T maaf kalau pendek, ganjen dan membuat readers kecewa. #bungkuk# saya sedang berusaha Membuat Oneshot sementara buat menggali kembali Inspirasi anata yang menghilang entah kemana T_T #bungkuk# demo sa, boleh minta kritik, saran dan reviewnya? :3

Terimakasih sudah membaca! :D

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi.


End file.
